


what's in a name

by seakicker



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Hoo Boy Sit Down Bc This Is Filthy, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Spanking, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Vampires, nothn extreme bc i don't fuck w that it's just cauz i'm thirst 4 vampires, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: In which Kou is beyond delighted to discover that you fit his baseless nickname more than he thought.





	what's in a name

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a fuckin sinner bye kinkshame me in the comments

Although Kou had originally started calling you "his masochistic kitten" simply because he wanted to so he could watch your cheeks redden at the nickname, he finally had a reason to call you such a filthy nickname.

Over time, he had figured out over time that you actually were quite the masochist. You moaned when he pressed you against the bed and bit you and pulled on your hair, shivering from the delightful contact. You whined and begged for more when he had finished spanking you, only to have you beg for him to do it more. You blushed and smiled with a shy kind of delight when he bound your arms behind your back and fucked into you until you were squealing with pleasure.

Even now, the theory remains true with the way you're moaning and eagerly thrusting your hips back to meet his smacks on your ass, your hands balled into fists in their restraints. Who else would enjoy something like this besides a naughty masochist?

"Ah, masochistic kitten, do you like it when I spank you nice and hard?" Kou teases, giving your hair a soft tug to hear you whimper at the slight sting. "Such a slutty little kitten."

You let out another yelp when his hand slaps against your ass, knowing that he's grinning down at your body bent over his lap. Tears dot the corners of your eyes as he rubs the sting of his smacks into your ass before giving it a soft little smack.

"Your face is so red, masochistic kitten," Kou notes, running two fingers over your dripping slit. "Don't act all embarrassed, slut. I know you love this."

A shiver runs up your spine at his words, secretly hoping he'll continue to tell you how slutty you are for him. He notices this action, grinning cockily and raising an eyebrow down at you. "Hm? Do you like being called a slut too, masochistic kitten? How dirty!"

He suddenly lifts you off his lap before flinging you onto the bed on your stomach, hiking your ass into the air. You squeeze your eyes tight when you feel Kou's hot breath against your neck, his bare chest pressed against your back.

He chuckles sadistically before landing another smack to your ass, his other hand rubbing your slit with two fingers. "Look at you, getting all wet like this and feeling so good on your own," Kou whispers, his neglected erection poking against your thigh through his pants. "You need to make me feel good too later, okay, masochistic kitten?"

You whimper out a "yes, Kou" - as neglecting to answer him properly would have resulted in an even harder punishment - before burying your face in the sheets, whining from the painful pleasure of Kou's hand smacking your ass mercilessly. You know better than to not reply when spoken to.

Kou licks his lips and smirks at the sight of you bent over for him, ass splotched red with his handprints. "Enjoying yourself?" He asks, nibbling playfully at your shoulder and chuckling at the way you tense up, expecting him to bite in all the way to drink from you. "You're so wet, so you must be loving this. Your cunt's dripping, masochistic kitten."

He - but only temporarily - moves his hands away from your ass to grip your inner thighs, spreading you apart to show off your pussy to his gaze. "I wonder what's sweeter, your blood or your cute little pussy?" Kou asks, licking his lips at the thought of your cunt dripping onto his tongue.

You're throbbing with arousal almost painfully, as he's been neglecting your sex for far too long to smack your ass. He chuckles darkly at the way your legs shake with anticipation, your body arching deliciously.

"Hmm, but I don't want to make you feel too good yet, since you haven't earned your reward yet, masochistic kitten," He chuckles, getting quite the kick out of your disappointed whine and the desperate buck of your hips. "If you beg enough and be a good little masochistic kitten for me, I'll reward you all you want, okay?"

You nod your head, and he frowns, landing a hard smack on your rear. "Hm? What was that, slut?" Kou asks, squeezing the cheeks of your ass.

"Yes, Kou! I'll be good for you!" You squeal, nails digging into the fabric binding your hands together behind your back.

He presses a kiss to your ass in what's meant to be an approving gesture, and it's a nice change of pace from the hard smacks. Your ass tingles as he rubs his hands over it gently, smoothing his hands over the prints sloppily left all over. "That's better, masochistic kitten."

"You look so pretty when I've made a mess out of you like this," Kou praises, his eyes trailing from your trembling shoulders to your splotched ass to your dripping sex. "My masochistic kitten."

He emphasizes his possession of you with a hard smack to your lower ass, the sting settling in your thigh. You shriek as the burn in your thigh settles, your hips swaying to tempt him into spanking you again. You whimper when Kou sinks his fangs into your thigh, sucking on your skin fervently. The sweet taste of you provides a strange sense of pleasure; your blood is like an aphrodisiac to him.

His cock throbs in his pants against your thigh, twitching at your whimpers of twisted pleasure. He pulls away from the mark his fangs have left on your thigh, his breath coming in pants heavy with arousal.

"You taste so good, masochistic kitten," He praises, lapping his tongue at the teeth marks he's left. "Your sweet little pussy's just as delicious, I know it."

You nearly moan just from the feeling of his hot breath over your sex, hoping, praying that he's finally going to indulge you after smack after smack of punishment. "Since you took your punishment like a good little kitten, I'm going to reward you nice and good, okay?" Kou smirks, his tongue running over your pussy, fingers digging into your thighs to keep you spread. Kou groans out as he savors your taste noisily. He was right; your pussy's just as delicious to him as your blood. He could get addicted on your tastes.

You moan and whine noisily and shamelessly as Kou licks over your cunt with fast, hard strokes, your body singing with how good it feels to finally get this relief.

"Ah, pressing your hips back against me like that... How naughty, my masochistic kitten," Kou groans, one hand palming his cock as the other grips your thigh.

You writhe and squirm as he teases you, his mouth just barely hovering over your dripping sex. "Kou! Please!" You beg, squealing when he lands a smack to your ass just to hear you moan out desperately some more. "I need it, Kou!"

"Let me give you something even better," He groans out, smiling darkly and licking his lips at the lustful, desperate look you give him from over your shoulder. "Tell me how much you want my cock, masochistic kitten."

You whine with frustration - you're damn near in tears for how long you've had to wait for the pleasure you long for so greedily. "Fuck me, Kou! Please! I need your cock inside of me!" You beg in a whiny tone. "Please fuck me, please please plea-"

You're cut off by a sharp moan as Kou shoves himself inside of you, his hand coming down hard on your ass.

"So tight," Kou groans, swearing under his breath. His hands seize your hips to thrust into you harder, moans slipping off your lips at the overwhelming pleasure he's giving you. Your hips slap against his with each thrust, the wet sounds of fucking turning you beet red with embarrassment.

Both you and him have waited far too long for this, his cock thrusting inside of you quickly and his hips slapping against you fervently. His fingers are grabbing onto your hips so hard you're worried they'll leave marks.

But it's not like he hasn't left a mess of marks on you already.

"Feels good, right?" Kou teases, sucking breath in through his teeth when you tighten up around him at his words.

"Yes! Yes!" You whine. "Don't stop!"

With one hand gripping your hip, the other hand pokes at your lips before he slides two fingers into your mouth. His command is simple: "Suck."

You obey, sucking on his fingers as he fucks you. Kou bends over you in order to sink his fangs into the juncture of your shoulder, his hips pressing up against yours firmly as he thrusts into you. Greedily savoring the taste of you with throaty groans, he roughly pulls you back against his hips using his free hand.

In typical Kou fashion, he's absolutely merciless, his cock thrusting into you fervently as he digs his fingernails into your ass. "So tight," He groans against your shoulder, lapping your blood from his lips. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you? Naughty masochistic kitten."

You can't reply with his fingers in your mouth, so you nod your head and hope he deems it a proper response.

"Your body's so slutty," Kou remarks teasingly, eyes glued to the sight of your pussy swallowing his cock with each thrust. "Does my masochistic kitten like being fucked nice and hard by her master like this?"

He releases his fingers from your mouth, grinning when you try and chase them with your tongue. You bury your face in the sheets and moan as he pulls out of you, laughing sadistically when you shake your head and whine with defeat.

"You didn't answer my question right away, so I guess I'll just have to stop," Kou remarks teasingly, landing a slap to your ass.

You waste no time in squealing your apology, all shame and embarrassment gone out the window with just how damn desperate you are and how tired you are of him not giving it you like you want it. You're apologizing repeatedly, swaying your hips and spreading your legs as wide as you can in the position you're in to get him to _just fuck you properly already_!

"Since you apologized like a good little slut, I'll forgive you," Kou grins, the head of his cock kissing your soaked entrance. "Aren't I a gracious, generous master?"

You moan as he pushes into you again, setting a brutal pace with eager, harsh thrusts. "You- You are," You whine, thrusting your hips back against his. "Thank you, s-sir!"

"Hm? You called me something like that without me even having to tell you to?" He licks his lips, rewarding you for your good behavior by rubbing your poor, neglected clit. "Looks like I've done a good job of training my little slut, huh?"

His words fall on deaf ears as you whimper and moan with sheer delight at how good he's fucking you, his cock hitting all those spots deep inside of you that make you squeal his name.

Kou tries to tease you more, to get you to whine with embarrassment even more at his filthy words, but all that comes out of his mouth are a string of husky groans, his cock twitching inside of you with how tight you are around him.

With one hand still rubbing circles into your throbbing clit, Kou's other hand snakes around your shivering form to squeeze and pinch at a nipple. You don't even have the time to warn him of your orgasm, a squeal of his name leaving your mouth as you come around his cock.

"You wanted to come that badly?" Kou sneers, his own orgasm imminent. "Filthy little masochistic kitten. I guess I'll make you come until you're begging me to stop."

You arch your back and whine noisily as he continues to thrust into you, pussy sensitive with overstimulation. All you can do is moan and pant a garbled version of his name, the way he's fucking you robbing you of your ability to form a proper sentence, much less a single coherent word.

Kou grips your hair and pulls your face up off the bed, his mouth biting at your earlobe. His groans are labored as he fucks you with an primal fervor, his breath hot on your ear.

"Hear me? I'm not letting you go until you're begging for mercy, my little masochistic kitten."


End file.
